Shaun Gilmore
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Gilmore | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | Name = Shaun GilmoreSpelling of Gilmore's name obtained from Matthew Mercer's written accompaniment to his Spotify playlist. | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = SorcererMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore is a sorcerer. (Runechild)Runechild is a new Sorcerous Origin created by Matthew Mercer (source). | Age = Late 30sMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore is in his late 30s. | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Marquesian | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon (former home), originally Marquet Westruun (second shop location) Whitestone (refugee asylum) | Family = Parents Mother: Opaisa Geddmore Father: Sorrin Geddmore | Connections = Sponsor of Vox Machina Ex-love interest of Vax'ildan Employer of Sherri | Profession = Shopkeeper | StatsRef = | Level = ≥ 13Gilmore can cast 7th-level spells, meaning he is at least a level 13 sorcerer. | Abilities = false | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Shaun Gilmore, better known as Gilmore, is a sorcerer merchant. He owned the Gilmore's Glorious Goods shop in the city of Emon and was planning to open another shop in Westruun. He is the chief sponsor of Vox Machina and provides the group a discount for all of his merchandise. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Gilmore is described as a very handsome man, with long, thick, black hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail. Recently, he has decided to grow out a goatee, which he keeps well-braided. He wears what Matthew Mercer describes as "a wizard's tracksuit", with gold-trimmed purple robes that open up at the chest, and various golden necklaces and medallions. Personality Gilmore has a very "Broadway" personality, often using grandiose gestures and manners of speaking, though he is easily flustered. He is shown to be a very able businessman, having told Vox Machina that he was in the process of opening another store in Westruun. He is also a very adept magic caster, as much of what he creates is out of the ordinary and different from standard enchantments. However, he sometimes tends to use his customers as test subjects for new kinds of enchantments, as seen with the unfortunate side effects of Scanlan's Potion of Scrying. Despite all of this, Gilmore has shown that he does not like to feel that he has been cheated. When asked about opening a line of credit when Vox Machina first appeared to not have enough money for the goods they wanted, he became very cautious. While willing to do so, he warned them that, should they make this arrangement and not repay him within a month, he would send people after them. Biography Background Gilmore is from a small village in Marquet known as Shandal . He eventually left for Tal'Dorei to start his own business. Gilmore said that he receives his powers through his bloodline, as he is something called a "Runechild". during the fall of Emon|Meg Simmons|https://twitter.com/Megzilla87/status/700544376754188288}}]] Gilmore was attending Uriel's speech in the Cloudtop District of Emon when the Chroma Conclave attacked. He became separated from Vox Machina and they had to leave without him. When Vox Machina found Gilmore again, he was near death in the basement of his destroyed shop. Gilmore was injured during the initial attack, when he bravely rescued Salda Tal'Dorei and her children. Gilmore went to Whitestone with the rest of the Emon refugees. While living as a refugee in Whitestone, Gilmore, with the help of Lady Allura Vysoren and Eskil Ryndarien, was tasked with creating and maintaining a protective barrier over the town, while also investigating the orb left by the Briarwoods. During one of Vox Machina's visits to Whitestone, Gilmore was impersonated by a rakshasa named Hotis in an attempt at vengeance on Vax. After Vax and the rest of Vox Machina slew Hotis and his hired assassins, Keyleth searched for the real Gilmore and Allura to ensure their safety. Keyleth managed to find Gilmore—just as he was crushing the body of his would-be assassin using powerful magic. Relationships Sherri Sherri is one of Gilmore's employees and the one he seems to trust the most, as she is usually left in charge of the shop when he is away. Although Sherri is sometimes frustrated with her boss, she is incredibly loyal to him. When Gilmore was gravely injured during the Chroma Conclave's attack on Emon, Sherri stayed by his side to protect him and tend to his wounds. She later went with him and the other refugees to Whitestone. Vax'ildan and Vax'ildan|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/685362112424767488}}]] Vax'ildan and Gilmore enjoy flirting with each other and spending time together. After returning from the Underdark, Vax asked Gilmore out to a meal and a walk, partially to give the rest of Vox Machina time to shop and haggle, but also just to catch up with his friend. Vax seems to view Gilmore as a confidant, as he told him about Vox Machina's struggles in the Underdark and about the Horn of Orcus, which the party had agreed to keep a secret. After defeating the Briarwoods and returning to Emon, Vax took a moment to sit down with Gilmore and explain that he was in love with someone else. Gilmore, although saddened by the news, took it very well, and after a final kiss the two parted amicably. They remain close friends. Character Information Abilities casting a spell|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/823208484699328513}}]] Gilmore eventually revealed that he is a Runechild, meaning he is gifted with natural magical abilities through his bloodline. Spells 1st-level * Identify 2nd-level * Invisibility * Misty Step 3rd-level * Dispel Magic * Lightning Bolt 4th-level * Blight * Dimension Door 5th-level * Hold Monster 6th-level * Disintegrate Notable Items * Focus RingMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore uses a ring as his arcane focus. * Heroes' Feast-creating Wooden Dominoes Quotations ❝But if you find a way for me to become a dragon, that would be sexy.❞ Trivia |artist=Matthew Mercer|source=https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/809203795422887936}}]] * Shaun Gilmore was actually born Shaun Geddmore,Matthew Mercer spelled Shaun Gilmore's original last name on Twitter. but had his name anglicized when he moved to Tal'Dorei. Likely, an attempt to sever his connections to Marquet; or rather even more likely because he feels "Gilmore" is more glorious than "Geddmore." * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he represents X - Wheel of Fortune. References Art: Category:Allies Category:Merchants